Unmei no akai ito
by yuki2341
Summary: .:Cuenta una antigua leyenda en el Oriente, que hay un anciano que vive en la luna, que ata los meñiques de los recién nacidos con un hilo rojo, entrelazando sus vidas. Sin importar el tiempo, lugar o circunstancias. El Hilo rojo del destino:. Nalu 100%
1. Prologo

**Ni Fairy Tail, ni la leyenda me pertenecen**

* * *

_**Prologo**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Cuenta una antigua leyenda en el Oriente… que hay un abuelo que vive en la luna y ataba los meñiques de los recién nacidos con un hilo rojo, entrelazando así sus vidas, destinándolos a encontrase y amarse a pesar del tiempo, del lugar,…o de las circunstancias._

_El hilo rojo del destino_

_Puede tensarse, enredarse, incluso contraerse pero nunca podrá romperse._

_Por mil vidas vividas y por vivir no dejare de seguir mi destino, como tú el tuyo por el que estamos unidos. Por muy penoso que sea nuestro caminar, en todas y cada una de nuestras vidas, te encontrare…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

En la brillante luna, en una casa vieja, un sabio anciano reposaba tranquilo en su jardín, miraba atentamente la tierra, "el planeta azul" para algunos y para él, bueno,… para él era rojo. Observo los cientos, no, los millones de hilos que atravesaban la tierra algunos incluso iban de un continente a otro.

Que magníficos eran los humanos.

Y que suertudos.

Sin tener que preocuparse por su otra mitad, ya que él las asignaba, quizás algunos se emparejaban con los que no eran el otro lado de su hilo, cometían errores pero al final se encontraban, ese era el plan.

Siguió observando a la tierra unos minutos más, finalmente escucho un llanto de un niño, más bien un bebé recién nacido.

Sonrió

Se levantó y sacudió el poco polvo que tenía en su ropa y bajo a la tierra.

Era hora de trabajar

**21 de junio**

Bajo la tierra y en cuestión de segundos ya estaba ahí, llego a la habitación de un hospital, la sala de incubación llena de bebes, todos ya tenían un hilo rojo en sus pequeños meñiques izquierdos…todos menos uno.

Lo miro por unos minutos más, cerró los ojos, una leve sonrisa apareció en sus labios y acaricio su cabeza tan leve y despacio que ni lo sintió

_**Aguarda un poco pequeño, que el otro extremo de tu hilo nacerá en unos días, mientras tanto quédate aquí sí?-**_ le susurro levemente y el pequeño infante movió un poco su cabeza y soltó un pequeño gemido- _**Tranquilo que no me olvidare de ti, aunque sea viejo mi memoria trabaja como nueva.**_

Rio un poco al ver como la expresión de aquel pequeño se calmaba, guardo su hilo en el bolsillo de su kimono verde oscuro y regreso a su hogar, tomo un poco de té y luego siguió haciendo su labor de conectar vidas.

**1 de julio**

Había llegado la hora, un suave llanto se escuchó y bajo inmediatamente, en un lujoso hospital, en las incubadoras, había una pequeña bebé, envuelta en una cobija rosa, dormía tranquilamente.

Saco el hilo de su bolsillo y cuidadosamente lo ato a su pequeño meñique izquierdo

_**Sabes pequeña, conocí a tu otra mitad hace unos días, se enojó al no tener pareja destinada de inmediato, pero se tranquilizó al decirle que nacerías pronto, no lo olvide. Ahora me voy a atar su meñique, descuida lo conocerás en algunos años, mientras tanto espéralo si?-**_ susurro a la pequeña y partió hacia una casa de Magnolia.

Al llegar miro por la ventana y vio dos padres cargando a su bebé y poniéndolo en un cuna roja con un colgante de dragones arriba, el padre salió de la habitación y la madre se quedó ahí viendo a su hijo.

_**Mírate, tan rápido en casa, valla que eres increíble**_-dijo feliz, la madre no podía verlo ni oírlo, solo los bebes pero por muy corto tiempo- _**como lo prometí, aquí esta la otra mitad de tu hilo, tienes suerte niñato- **_dijo con cariño-_**que es una bebé hermosa y dentro de algún tiempo una jovencita encantadora así que cuídala bien, entendiste?-**_ advirtió para luego reír divertido, ato el otro extremo de su hilo y se fue

En su brillante hogar miraba divertido a los humanos.

Suertudos

Hoy había unido otras dos vidas, estaba a punto de beber su té, cuando noto un pequeño detalle

_**Aquel niño tenía el pelo…rosa? Qué curioso color para un niño**_- soltó una risa rasposa- _**Bueno el amarillo y el rosa se llevaban bien**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_Nueva historia, nueva historia ^w^ espero les guste_

_¿Review?_

.

.

.

Yuki-Chan


	2. Capítulo 1

**La leyenda del hilo rojo del destino no me pertenece, Fairy Tail tampoco me pertenece…aun e.e**

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Cuenta una vieja leyenda..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**[Capítulo 1]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ya habían pasado algunos años, 7 para ser exactos, desde que se unieron los destinos de aquel par de bebes, han seguido sus vida, sin saber que estaban unidos. Han sonreído y llorado miles de veces, pero aun no se han encontrado cara a cara.

Él era un niño encantador lleno de sonrisas

Ella era una niña tierna que había dejado de sonreír y solo lo hacía en pocas ocasiones

El con un corazón puro

Ella con uno bondadoso

El despistado

Ella inteligente

El con padres y una hermana

Ella con solo su padre

El capaz de alegrar a quien sea

Ella con la necesidad de que la alegraran

El con cientos de amigos

Ella con solo los sirvientes de su hogar

Los dos con un sueño

Ambos distintos pero a la vez iguales

Dos personas, un mismo destino. Amarse era su objetivo, aunque claro…ellos no lo sabían

Hoy era 3 de Abril ella por fin consiguió permiso de ir por primera vez a la ciudad, porque aunque tuviera 7 años nunca había salido de casa. Ella estaba extasiada aquel lugar lleno de gente caminando de un lugar a otro era como un sueño, su mucama le dijo algunas cosas pero ella no le prestó atención seguía maravillada por el paisaje, recorrió la ciudad…

Sin saber que el otro extremo de su hilo estaba cerca de ella

Una tienda de ropa

Una heladería

Una peluquería

Un centro comercial

Una tienda para mascotas

Oficinas

Casas

Negocios

Todo aquello que jamás había visto…ahora frente a sus ojos

Era tan feliz

Que hasta sentía que lloraría

Se volteo y cuando estaba a punto de gritarle a Spetto lo maravilloso del lugar pero noto que no estaba atrás de ella, volteo para todas partes tratando de dar con ella pero nada…quizás no debió correr como loca por el lugar

Se asustó un poco…bueno quizás mucho

Camino por la avenido mirando para todos lados, buscando a Spetto.

Paso el tiempo y seguía sin encontrarla, llego a un parque y se sentó en una banca, algunas lágrimas escurrieron por sus mejillas, estaba perdida, debió prestar atención y no ir como loca de un lado a otro.

Estúpida

_**Oye, ¿estás bien?**_- escucho una voz algo chillona de un niño y levanto la cabeza, al hacerlo se encontró con un chico más o menos de su edad con ojos ónix que la miraban curiosos y un hermoso cabello rosa algo alborotado- _**¿Qué tienes?**_

_**M-Me p-perdí**_- dijo tímida y con un hilo de voz,

_**Ooh y ¿dónde está tu casa?-**_

_**Realmente no lo sé**_-

_**¿Cómo que no lo sabes?-**_frunció el ceño, él podía ser despistado y hasta idiota pero al menos sabia donde se encontraba su casa, ya sebes, él es un poco inquieto…bueno realmente Muy inquieto

_**Es la primera vez que vengo a la ciudad**_- Dijo sinceramente

_**¡¿La primera vez?!-**_ Dijo, más bien grito, llamando la atención de algunas personas que pasaban cerca de ellos, Lucy se encogió en su lugar avergonzada

_**Si-**_ murmuro

_**Vaya dilema, pero ¿viniste tu sola?-**_ hablo el pequeño y pudo jurar que escucho un leve silbido cuando pronuncia la S, decidió ignorarlo

**No, estaba con Spetto-san-**

**Spetto?-** curioso nombre

_**Es mi mu- digo tía, es mi tía**_- hablo nerviosa, nunca había sido buena mintiendo pero no quería que el pensara que era un niña mimada y ricachona, y si, a sus 7 años de edad ya conocía el significado y prejuicio que la gente usaba para los demás

_**Mmm, que tal si te ayudo a buscarla?-**_ ofreció amablemente

_**¿Lo harías?-**_ estaba sorprendida, nadie la había ayudado tan desinteresadamente como el

_**Claro**__-_ y le sonrió mostrando que le faltaba un diente, quizá por eso escucho el silbido, pero aun así, para ella fue la sonrisa más bella del universo

_**Lucy-san~-**_ escucharon un grito y voltearon a ver de dónde provenía encontrándose con una mujer corriendo en su dirección

_**Spetto-san**_- dijo alegre y corrió hacia ella y la abrazo fuertemente

_**Lucy me tenías tan preocupada, que estabas haciendo, bueno olvida eso, prométeme que no volverás a ir por ahí de esa manera, promételo**_- dijo al soltarla y bajarse a su altura

_**Lo siento y prometo no volver a hacerlo-**_ le respondió feliz mientras agitaba lentamente la cabeza

_**Eso espero**_- la abrazo nuevamente y al soltarla noto la presencia de un pequeño viendo todo- ¿_**quien es tu amigo?**_

_**A es…bueno…es…etto…él es**_- lo miro a los ojos buscando una respuesta ya que a pesar de todo nunca le pregunto su nombre, ni él el de ella

_**Ah! Soy Natsu**_- contesto cuando finalmente entendió la mirada que le mandaba la pequeña

_**Mucho gusto Natsu-san**_- le tendió la mano y al estrecharle la vio su reloj y noto la hora_**- Virgen santa, mira la hora, tenemos que volver a casa pronto**_- tomo a Lucy de la mano y se fueron corriendo pero Lucy logro zafarse, volteo hacia el pequeño que la miraba, sonrió sinceramente, como no lo hacía desde hace años y grito a todo pulmón- _**Adiós y gracias Natsu-kun**_- y ajito las manos en señal de despedida y se fue.

El solo se quedó ahí, mirándola

Alzó un poco su mano para despedirse pero no la movió

Miraba a la nada

Sonriendo era…hermosa

Bellísima

La mujer/niña más bella que la humanidad podía encontrar

O al menos así lo creía el

_**Natsu, cariño ven, que tenemos que irnos a casa-**_ le dijo con una suave y dulce voz la mujer de cabellera azul que estaba atrás de él, pero él la ignoro_**- ¿Hijo?-**_ se acercó un poco más y volteo hacia donde miraba su hijo pero no había nada más que gente caminando de un lado a otro

_**Mocoso-**_ un hombre pelirrojo con una pequeña bebé peli azul en brazos llego detrás de ellos- _**Hazle caso a tu madre cuando te habla**_- fue ignorado- _**¡No me ignores!-**_

Seguía sin hacerle caso

Se enojo

Le dio la bebe a su esposa y fue el arenero

Tomo una rama

Se incó y empezó a hacer círculos con ella

_**Mi hijo no me respeta-**_ murmuraba

_**I-Igneel**_- dijo su esposa con una gota en la cabeza, se volteó a su hijo- _**Hijo…hijo…NATSU!**_

_**Eh! Qué?! , Mande?, Que pasa?-**_ finalmente reacciono_**-¿Ya es hora de irnos?, que rápido pasa el tiempo- **_rio nervioso_**- me adelanto… Adiós- **_y se fue corriendo

_**¿Y a este que le pasa?-**_ susurro su madre viendo a la pequeña criatura irse a máxima velocidad

_**No lo sé**_**-** hablo su esposo que finalmente se había tranquilizado y dejo de hacer círculos en la arena-

_**¿No te parece raro?-**_ le pregunto a su marido

_**Amor, sabes que Natsu es raro**_**-** las abrazo por la espalda mientras veía a su hijo correr a casa

_**Sí, pero está más raro de lo usual-**_ dijo algo preocupada

_**Bueno, que tal si lo ignoramos, ya se le pasara**__-_ hablo con normalidad, ya conocía a su hijo y sabía que sus fases eran temporales

_**Si tú lo dices-**_ y después de decir eso partieron a casa

* * *

En la luna, viendo todo lo que pasaba entre esos niños, estaba aquel anciano, divertido por lo ocurrido en aquel parque.

_**Parece que finalmente se encontraron**_- saco de su bolsa un pequeño reloj de madera que en la parte de atrás tenia tallada la figura de un gorrión- _**A la hora exacta**_

Rió un poco

_**Tan jóvenes y ya parecen enamorados, es como digo: para el amor no hay edad**_-tomo las manecillas de su reloj y les dio varias vueltas_**- A ver… se verán de nuevo en…¿10 años? Si, 10**_ _**años es perfecto, cuando cumplan 17 se encontraran otra vez**_- se acercó más al reloj y vio algunas figuras, su ceja tuvo un pequeño tic- _**Baya que el chico se expresa algo extraño-**_suspiro y miro otra vez_**- Eh?! Funciona?! … Cada vez las personas están peor pero si les sirve…¿que se le va a hacer?**_

Miro una vez más algo asustado

Abrió un poco los ojos

Sonrió

_**No es tan estúpido después de todo jeje humanos, extraños y suertudos humanos- **_Negó un poco con la cabeza, guardo el reloj y al entrar a casa, en una habitación en específico, guardo el reloj en la repisa de en medio al lado de otras miles de relojes parecidos pero con el tallado de atrás diferente, había de conejos hasta orugas pero ni uno solo se repetía, susurro –_** Mucha suerte…Natsu, Lucy**_

_***Buaaa* *Buaaa* *Buaaa***_

_**Es hora de trabajar- **_tomo un pedazo de hilo y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de el

* * *

**Continuara…**

**Capitulo nuevo señores y señoritas, y alguna que otra avestruz que me esté leyendo, como están? Les ha gusta? Si les gusto dejen un Review, si no les gusto dejen un review, si creen que debo actualizar las otras historias en vez de subir nuevos fic´s primero dejen un Review y luego les diré: déjenme no? Si quiero subir una historia, subiré una historia xD**

**Bueno gracias por leer dejen comentarios, recomienden me, agregen a favoritos...Por favor TuT**

**Sayonara lectores *-***

**Yuki-chan**


	3. Capítulo 2

**La leyenda del hilo rojo del destino no me pertenece, tampoco Fairy Tail pero seguro que algún día será mía… yo lo see T^T**

* * *

.

.

.

.

_Hay un anciano que vive en la Luna..._

_._

_._

_._

**[Capitulo 2]**

,

,

,

En una casa en la ciudad de Magnolia, dormía un joven de alrededor de 17 años de edad, con solo el pantalón de la `pijama, desparramado en la cama y con la colcha solo cubriendo una parte de su cuerpo. Tenía la piel bronceada, se podía ver su musculoso pecho al igual que sus brazos, se notaba que hacia ejercicio, tenía los ojos cerrados por lo cual no se podía saber con exactitud de qué color eran pero lo más curioso de aquel chico era su bello, aunque algo despeinado, cabello salmón. El sol le daba directo en el rostro, pero aun así el no despertó, de repente sonó la alarma de su reloj, pero él seguía dormido, pasaron algunos minutos y el seguía sin despertar, la puerta de su habitación se abrió un poco y entro un pequeña niña de alrededor de 13 años, con el pelo azul largo hasta la cintura amarrado en una cola alta, siendo acompañada por una pequeña gatita blanca.

_**Onii-san, mamá dice que debes levantarte o se te ara tarde-**_ le dijo pero él seguía dormido- **Onii-san…Onii-san…¡ONII-SAN!-** grito desesperada pero el seguía sin despertar, valla que tiene el sueño profundo, suspiro resignada y salió de la habitación, poco después volvió pero con una cubeta con hielos- _**Perdón Nii-san pero tú te la buscaste**_- susurro para después tirarle la cubeta llena de agua helada encima.

_**AaaH!-**_ el grito que pego resonó por toda la casa- **¡**_**Wendy! ¿¡Porque hiciste eso!?**_

_**Te eh estado llamando pero no me hacías caso**_- dijo con normalidad- _**Mamá dice que se te ara tarde así que vístete rápido y baja a desayunar-**_ salió de la habitación siendo seguida por la pequeña gatita blanca.

_**Vale, vale-**_ le dijo pero ella ya se había ido, salió de la cama, se estiro y fue al baño para darse una rápida ducha, después de 5 minutos salió del baño con una toalla envuelta en la cintura mientras se secaba el cabello con otra (soy la única que al imaginarlo pensó: hay que sexy *¬*), tomo su uniforme que consistía en un pantalón negro, una camisa de botones blanca y un saco verde.

Se lo coloco rápidamente y arriba de este una bufanda blanca con cuadros que parecían las escamas de un dragón, no se molestó en verse al espejo, salió de su habitación y bajo las escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina donde estaban una bella mujer de cabellera azul sirviendo una cantidad insólita de tocino y huevos en un plato, en la mesa estaba un hombre muy parecido al peli rosa, solo que con una que otra arruga y su cabello era rojo en lugar de rosa, leyendo el periódico y a la izquierda de él estaba su hermana menor, Wendy. En una esquina de la cocina estaba la gatita blanca de su hermana bebiendo leche de un pequeño tazón rosa que tenía escrito Charlie con letras blancas.

_**Buenos días-**_ dijo sentándose al lado de su hermana

_**Buenos días hijo/mocoso-**_ dijeron sus padres a unísono mientras su madre le tendía el pato enfrente de él, sus ojos se iluminaron y comenzó a devorar todo como un animal, en cuestión de segundos había vaciado todo el plato.

_**Natsu come con calma, que el plato no se va a ir a ningún lado-**_ lo regaño su madre harta de su comportamiento en la mesa, miro el reloj de la cocina y abrió sus ojos como platos- _**Ya es tarde, váyanse o no llegaran a tiempo al colegio- **_literalmente los hecho a patadas de la casa

_**Vámonos Wendy que ya es tarde-**_le dijo Natsu a su hermana mientras la tomaba de la mano de la mano y se la llevaba arrastrando al colegió

_**Vale-**_ dijo su hermana mientras se dejaba arrastrar

* * *

_Tic Tac Tic Tac_

_**Ya falta poco para su próximo encuentro…Natsu, Lucy-**_ dijo con el reloj en sus manos, mirando las manecillas moverse lentamente hacia la derecha

Solo unos minutos más

Solo unos pocos minutos más

Pronto aquellos seres destinados se encontrarían…otra vez

* * *

_**¡Llegamos!-**_ grito victorioso Natsu alzando ambas manos y, de paso, a Wendy que tenía los ojos en forma de espiral mientras balbuceaba cosas sin sentido, dejo a su hermana en la entrada y, después de esperar a que se recuperase de la carrera, se fue a su salón, dejo sus cosas y se encontró con su amigo/rival.

Gray Fullbuster, alias Stripper, Hielito, princesa de hielo, Estrella porno, Calzoncillos-man, y otros que se le iban ocurriendo, tenía la manía de quitarse la ropa inconscientemente, era alto y algo musculoso como Natsu, su cabello era negro y tenía picos, sus ojos eran negras azulados, traía el mismo uniforme que Natsu solo que a el le faltaba la camisa, amaba el hielo y todo lo relacionado con el frio, quizás por eso peleaba con Natsu ya que a él le encantaba lo picante y las cosas calientes, como el fuego.

_**Que tal Rosadito**_- saludo insultándolo al mismo tiempo

_**Como me dijiste Stripper de cuarta-**_ insulto de vuelta con un aura roja rodeándolo

_**Como escuchaste estufa con patas**_- tenía un aura como la de Natsu solo que esta era azul

_**Ara, ara chicos, Buenos días-**_ saludo una peliblanca

_**Buenos días Mira**_- contestaron sin cambiar sus auras de batalla

Mirajene Strauss o Mira para abreviar, era una hermosa chica, una belleza total, había participado algunas veces en revistas de moda por lo cual tenía cierta fama. Era muy dulce y amable y todos sabían que podían confiar en ella. Tenía largas hebras blancas pero con el flequillo amarrado (ustedes ya saben cómo xD), era albina y de ojos azules, como dije antes, bellísima. Era dos años mayor que Gray y Natsu pero al ser amiga de estos y una estudiante de honor a veces se pasaba por el grupo. Y lo mas importante... es la casamentera de Fairy Tail y hace lo imposible por unir a aquellos que deverian estar juntos.

_**Maldito pervertido-**_ choco su frente con la de el

_**¿A quién llamas pervertido?-**_ pregunto Gray cabreado

_**A ti, solo mírate-**_ lo señalo

_**¿¡Pero cuando!?-**_ grito mirándose, notando que le faltaba la camisa

_**Gray- sama su ropa-**_ grito una chica detrás de él sosteniendo la camisa que, inconscientemente, se había quitado Gray hace unos minutos atrás

Juvia Loxar, fan número 1 y acosadora personal de Gray, tiene bellos cabellos azules ondulados a media espalda, un físico para morirse, ¿¡Qué acaso todas en Fairy Tail podrían ser top model o que!? ojos igualmente azules, tez pálida. Su amor por Gray era tan grande que a cualquier chica que se le acercaba ya la consideraba su rival de amores y bueno, lo que les hace… no sé si sea legal. Curiosamente hablaba en tercera persona, aunque nadie sabía porque

_**Desnudarse en público no es de hombres-**_ grito un joven peliblanco detrás de ellos

Elfman Strauss, el más hombre de la escuela y el hermano menor de Mira. Tenía cabellos puntiagudos blancos y la piel bronceada, todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de músculos, realmente se esforzaba para ser el más hombre. Traía puesto el mismo uniforme que Natsu, pero en vez del saco verde era una bata para practicar arte marcial un poco abierta. Es el socio de su hermana en la union de parejas.

_**Tú y tus asuntos de hombres**_- lo golpeo una castaña de gafas con un enorme abanico de papel y la venita sobresaliendo de su frente

Evergreen, Ever o como se auto nominaba ella, la Reina Hada. La más bella de la escuela y con un carácter de los mil diablos. Era esbelta y de cabellera larga y castaña, piel blanca y anteojos aunque no le restaban belleza. Era una feminista de primera, razón por la cual discutía con Elfman, corrían ciertos rumores de que ella y el hombre más macho tenían una relación pero ellos no confirmaban nada…aunque tampoco lo negaban. Traía el uniforme, su falda negra, saco, pero la blusa la tenía dos botones desabrochados mostrando un poco de escote

_**Elf-Nii**_- grito una peliblanca al ver a Elfman tirado en el piso con los ojos en espiral y a Evergreen parada al lado de el mirando a otro lado

Lissana Strauss hermana de Elfman y Mirajane. Es peliblanca al igual que sus hermanos, con los ojos azules. Era una copia de Mirajane solo que mas joven y con el cabello corto en lugar de largo. Traía el uniforme de la escuela solo que el saco lo tenia amarrado en la cintura. Es también socia de su hermana en eso de "Cupido" es casi tan soñadora como su hermana mayor y ama los animales.

_**Quieres pelea cerebro de lava-**_ le dijo a Natsu después de haberse puesto su camisa, luego se la volvería a quitar inconscientemente pero bueno… más felicidad para Juvia

_**Me encantaría Cubito de hielo-**_ respondió sacando de quien sabe donde una botella de salsa tabasco

_**¿Están peleando?-**_ dio una voz femenina pero enojada que hiso que tanto Gray como Natsu se les pusiera la piel de gallina y se parara su corazón por un momento

Erza Scarlet, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, la chica más inteligente y fuerte de la escuela, y la amiga de la infancia de ambos, tenía una hermosa y larga cabellera escarlata, un físico envidiable, tenía una falda negra perfectamente planchada que llagaba a un poco antes de la mitad del muslo, medias enteras negras, una blusa de botones blanca, su saco verde y un moño rojo en el cuello, era la única que traía el uniforme entero y sin ninguna deformidad, tenía su querida, y aterradora, Katana en un estuche colgando de su hombro.

_**No como crees, si somos los mejores amigos- **_dijo Gray pálido mientras abrasaba a Natsu por los hombros y bailaba de manera extraña, Natsu hacia lo mismo

_**Aye-**_ contesto el peli rosa sonriendo asustado

_**Me alegra, los amigos no deben de pelear-**_ sonrió con autosuficiencia-_**Vayan a sus asientos que pronto tocaran la campana y además hoy se integra un alumno nuevo**_

_**¿Alumno nuevo?-**_dijeron los presentes a unísono

_**Si, así que siéntense**_- dijo en tono de ultratumba mirando a Gray y a Natsu

_**H-Hai-**_ dijeron asustados

_Ring~_

Sonó la campana apenas tomaron asiento y llego el profesor al aula, tenía el cabello rojizo y con un poco de barba. Aunque entro al salón los alumnos seguían en fuera de sus lugares jugando a excepción de, por miedo a Erza, Natsu, Gray y Erza, esta última para poner el ejemplo

_**Muchachos-**_ dijo el profesor llamando a sus alumnos

Lo ignoraron

_**Jóvenes-**_ volvió a tratar de llamar su atención

Lo volvieron a ignorar

_**Chicos-**_ estaba perdiendo la paciencia

Ignorado olímpicamente otra vez

Okay, esto se iba a poner feo

_**¡Malditos mocosos, háganme caso!-**_ grito cabreado

Todos se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares y simularon ser angelitos, y todos eran ángeles…con todo y sus cuernos

_**Bien alumnos, hoy se nos integrara una nueva alumna así que espero que la traten bien**_- los susurros no se hicieron esperar- _**Puedes pasar**_

La puerta se abrió revelando a una hermosa chica de cabellos rubios agarrados en una media cola de lado con un listón rojo y con bellísimos ojos chocolate, traía el mismo uniforme que Erza solo que tenía medias cortas en lugar de enteras, tenía un físico escultural con una delantera muy desarrollada, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para los hombres, varios la miraban con corazones en los ojos y otro babeaban, algunas chicas la miraban celosas.

_**Mucho gusto, Mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia, espero que nos podamos llevar bien**_- sonrió dulcemente sacando varios suspiros

_**Bien, alguien tiene alguna pregunta para su compañera?- **_pregunto

**¿Eres nueva en la ciudad?-** pregunto un joven peli azul con un tatuaje en su ojo, Jellal Fernadez

_**Si llegue hace 2 días-**_

_**¿Te gusta leer?-**_ dijo una pequeña peli azul Levy Macgarden

_**Me encanta-**_ Sonrió y la cara de la peli azul se ilumino, ¡Finalmente alguien con quien hablar de libros!

_**¿Tienes mascotas?-**_

_**No, aunque me encantaría-**_

_**¿Tienes novio?-**_

_**N-No-**_

_**¿Saldrías conmigo?-**_

_**¿Y si nos casamos?**_

_**¿Me das tu teléfono?-**_

_**Silencio-**_ grito Erza haciendo que todos se callaran- _**mucho gusto, soy Erza Scarlet, presidenta de la clase, espero podamos llevarnos bien.**_

_**El gusto es mío Erza-san**_

_**Por favor, llámame solo Erza no me gustan las formalidades-**_

_**Claro Erza-**_

_**Bien, bien basta de pláticas**_-dijo Gildartz poniendo el orden- _**Por favor Lucy siéntate…al lado de Dragneel**_

Natsu la miraba fijamente y con un poco, casi imperceptible, sonrojo

Natsu Dragneel

El más asexual e infantil de toda la preparatoria

El que seguía creyendo en Santa Clous

El mayor fan de los dragones

El que nunca, nunca había mostrado interés en una chica, ni siquiera las cientos de fans que tenía, segun tenian entendido sus compañeros

Ese Natsu Dragneel

Se había enamorado a primera vista de la chica nueva

Lucy Hearfilia había flechado al asexual…2 veces

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Holaaa como están cap 2 y rápido woah, espero seguir asi *-* que les pareció dejen Reviews con sus opiniones, sugerencias, llamadas de atención cuentas bancarias, ya saben lo normal, pero dejen reviews...estoy desesperada :(**

**xD bueno no tanto pero si quiero que me dejen reviews, Puedeeeeen?**

**Si tienen alguna sugerencia o algo por el estilo solo diganmela**

**Jajajaja vale vale me voy cuidence y dejen Reviews (creo que ya dije eso) les mando un super beso con extra baba ;)**

**.**

**Yuki-chan fuera**

**.**


	4. Capítulo 3

**La leyenda del hilo rojo del destino no me pertenece, Fairy Tail Es del increíble troller Hiro Mashima**

* * *

.

.

.

**.**

_Que ata los meñiques de los recién nacidos…_

.

.

**[Capitulo 3]**

,

,

,

_**Al fin se encontraron**_-sonrió levemente- _**ahora empieza su amor pequeños**_

Miro el reloj y noto la cara de los dos

Sonrió y se levantó, una ayuda no les vendría mal

Como amaba su trabajo

* * *

Ellos se miraban

Se perdían en los ojos del otro

Grababan en su mente la cara del otro

_**Señorita Heartfilia ya puede sentarse**_- aviso el profesor a la rubia al ver que no se movía, ella se sonrojo, balbuceo algunas incoherencias y fue hasta su lugar

El peli rosa solo la miro

_**Bien mocosos iniciemos la clase-**_ dijo Gildartz volteándose y escribiendo en el pizarrón

Natsu no presto atención a nada que el profesor decía

Miraba a la rubia todo el tiempo

Solo esperaba el momento correcto para hablarle

¿Ahora?

No, el profesor la llamo al pizarrón

Y… ¿Ahora qué tal?

No, estaba muy concentrada

¿Y ahora?

No, ¿qué tal si no respondía?

Suspiro, tendría que esperar

* * *

Miraba por la ventana a aquella rubia y al peli rosa

Ninguno se hablaba…todavía

Entro al salón, pero nadie lo noto, vio varios hilos rojos atravesando la habitación, algunos tenía su otro extremo al lado de ellos, otro salían del salón de clases. Miro nuevamente a aquella pareja, se acercó al escritorio de la rubia, tomo el borrador y coloco en la mochila, entre sus cuadernos.

Y espero que la magia pasara

* * *

La rubia miro lo que había escrito y luego al pizarrón

Se había equivocado

Movió su mano buscando su borrador pero no encontró nada, miro todo el escritorio buscando su borrador, incluso al piso pensando que quizás lo tiro sin darse cuenta… pero nada.

Reviso otra vez, alzo se cuaderno pero no había nada

_**Chicos rápido, que pronto acabara la clase y no revisare esto después-**_ anuncio Gildartz

Lucy se puso nerviosa, solo debía borrar eso y acabaría el trabajo

Miro al lado y vio como en la banca de Natsu había un borrador

Se armó de valor y toco un poco el hombre del peli rosa para llamar su atención

Natsu la miro

_**D-Disculpa, me prestas b-borrador**_- dijo nerviosa y algo sonrojada desviando la mirada

Le hablo

Ella le hablo

Aquella chica le hablo

Le hablo...

...

...

...

¡Le hablo!

Tranquilo Natsu no grites

_**Claro-**_ dijo sonriendo

Tomo el borrador y se lo dio en la mano haciendo que se tocaran un poco

Quizás fue solo un rose pero…

Para ellos fue como una descarga eléctrica

* * *

Miraba divertido la escena

Definitivamente esos chicos tendrían un futuro increíble

El mismo se aseguraría de ello

* * *

Termino de usar el borrador, fue a calificarse y curiosamente apenas termino de sellarse el timbre sonó

_**Bien Chicos, se acabó el tiempo, ya perdieron esa firma**_- anuncio el profesor y se escucharon quejas de los estudiantes

_**Silencio mocosos que yo ya les había avisado-**_ grito y después salió del salón

Y así todos empezaron a hacer desastre

Lucy fue feliz a su lugar, dejo el cuaderno y miro el borrador

Lo tomo y busco al Dragneel con la mirada por todo el salon

Finalmente lo encontró junto a un pelinegro que, curiosamente, no tenía la camisa puesta

Lo mejor sería esperar a que terminara de hablar con aquel chico, pero quizás así podría conocer a más gente y hablar más con ese chico, respiro profundo y camino hacia ellos con el borrador en sus manos. Cuando llego con ellos estaba algo nerviosa y mas cuando ambos la miraron

_**Etto, m-muchas g-gracias por el borrador mmm…bueno...etto...**_-lo miro preguntándole el nombre con la mirada

_**Ah! Soy Natsu, Natsu Dragneel-**_ dijo rápido y nervioso tomando el borrador

A ella le pareció familiar

_**Mucho gusto Natsu-**_ dijo sonriéndole sinceramente

A él le pareció familiar

**Flashback**

_¿Quién es tu amigo?-_

_A es…bueno…es…etto…él es-_

_Ah! Soy Natsu- contesto cuando finalmente entendió la mirada que le mandaba la pequeña_

_Mucho gusto Natsu-san- le tendió la mano y al estrecharle la vio su reloj y noto la hora- Virgen santa, mira la hora, tenemos que volver a casa pronto- tomo a Lucy de la mano y se fueron corriendo pero Lucy logro zafarse, volteo hacia el pequeño que la miraba, sonrió sinceramente, como no lo hacía desde hace años y grito a todo pulmón-_

_ Adiós y gracias Natsu-kun- y ajito las manos en señal de despedida y se fue._

**Fin de Flashback**

Recordaron al mismo tiempo pero decidieron ignorarlo.

El pelinegro los miraba extrañado, mas al Dragneel el cual tenía un no-se-que en la mirada que le daba a la rubia, acaso Natsu… ¿Se había enamorado?, descarto la idea de inmediato, era imposible que aquel asexual cambiara de la noche a la mañana. Nunca, NUNCA, se había enamorado y estaba casi seguro que no lo haría

_Casi_

Ring~

Sonó la campana interrumpiendo el momento de Natsu y Lucy, aunque para los demás estudiantes no pareció importarle mucho que llegara el profesor

Se repitió lo mismo que con Gildartz

Finalmente después de varias clases fue la hora del receso, todos salieron del aula como locos, excepto la rubia que realmente no sabía con quién almorzar. Suspiro, tomo un libro de su mochila y salió del salón al último.

Camino por la escuela buscando la cafetería, finalmente la hayo y vio a todos lados buscando un lugar tranquilo, miro y vio un árbol frondoso y vacío, camino así el, se sentó y comenzó a leer tranquilamente.

_Tap Tap Tap_

Sintió unos pasos acercándose y volteo directo al sonido, se encontró con una pequeña joven de cabello azul desordenado que la miraba sorprendida

_**¿Te gusta ese libro?-**_pregunto seria

**_¿Eh?-_ **miro el libro y luego a la joven- _**Si, es uno de mis favoritos**_

_**También el mío, lo he leído cientos de veces por…**_

_**¿Diversión?**_- pregunto

_**Exacto**_- grito emocionada

Ambas rieron un poco, Lucy se paró y sacudió un poco su falda, extendió su mano-_** Soy Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia**_

_**Levy Macgarden, mucho gusto**_- estrecho su mano feliz-**_ Vamos en la misma clase, me siento a dos filas de ti_**

**_Woau jejeje, quieres sentarte-_** dijo señalando el arbol en donde ella se encontraba hace unos minutos

Y así es como comienza una amistad

* * *

_**No puedo jajajaja creerlo, que cosas te pasan Lu-chan-**_ se reía la peli azul

_**¿Lu-chan?- **_pregunto

_**Si, ¿puedo llamarte así?- **_la miro con ojos suplicantes

_**Con una condición- **_alzo su dedo índice

_**-¿Cuál?-**_

_**Que me dejes llamarte Levy-chan- **_sonrió

_**-Claro-**_

Ring~

Sonó el timbre

_**Vamos Lu-chan o llegaremos tarde-** _dijo Levy mientras la arrastraba, vaya podría ser pequeña pero tenía una gran fuerza.

_**Vale-**_ y se la llevo

* * *

Pasaron las clases hasta que finalmente se había acabado el colegio

_**Levy-chan quieres que vayamos juntas a casa**_

_**Claro, vamos- **_tomo sus cosas y salieron

El viaje se basó en risas y anécdotas, ambas tenían tantas cosas en común que casi querían gritarse "donde habías estado toda mi vida"

_**Bueno Lu-chan aquí es donde me voy, nos vemos mañana**_- se fue corriendo pero antes volteo hacia la rubia y movió las manos-_** Adiós Lu-chan**_

_**Adiós Levy-chan-**_

Siguió caminando hasta llegar a una mansión y apenas puso un pie delante de la reja esta se abrió, camino por un bellísimo jardín y entro a la mansión siendo recibida por una mujer de pelo rosa

_**Bienvenida Hime, es hora de mi castigo- **_Hablo la mujer haciendo una reverencia

_**No** **virgo-**_dijo con una gotita en su frente

Camino hacia las escaleras y dio vuelta la derecha, abrió una puerta blanca y entro en ella. Era una habitación hermosa, con paredes celestes, 2 de ellas con detalles blancos, una gran cama con cientos de almohadas blancas, un ropero antiguo blanco, un escritorio con una computadora, un balcón, cortinas translucidas blancas, una mesa de centro hecha de cristal con un florero encima, una bella araña de cristal colgando del techo.

Dejo su mochila en la cama, se dirigió al ropero y tomo una muda de ropa que consistía en pantalones cortos de mezclilla y una blusa blanca de tirantes gruesos ,amarro su cabello en una cola de caballo alta dejando su fleco libre.

Tomo su mochila y saco algunos cuadernos para iniciar su tarea cuando algo cayó, se inclinó a recogerlo y vio que era el borrador que, supuesta mente, había perdido

Estuvo en su mochila todo el tiempo

Pero…como había llegado hasta ahí?, sonrió, no importaba ya que aquel borrador a hiso que pudiera hablar con aquel peli rosado que le parecía familiar.

Bendito borrador

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Hola que tal? Qué les pareció? Como cre****en que se desarrollaran las cosas entre Natsu y Lucy? **

**Si quieren saber mas sobre el uniforme que usan entran a mi perfil, ahi esta el link para verlo ^u^**

**Ah!una cosa mas, eh estado pensando (mas bien me han pedido) en alguien para darle celos a Natsu pero no se quien, ustedes a quien quieren? menos Sting, ya lo han usado tantas veces, me gustaría alguien mas **

**Digan a su elegido en los comentarios, el que tenga mas comentarios sera el rival de Natsu**

**.**

**Yuki-chan**

.


	5. Capitulo 4

**La leyenda del hilo rojo del destino no me pertenece, Fairy Tail tampoco OnO**

* * *

.

.

.

.

_Con un hilo rojo…_

.

.

.

**[Capitulo 4]**

**,**

**,**

**,**

Despertó temprano, fue al baño a darse una ducha, tomo su uniforme y se colocó con calma, todavía tenía mucho tiempo para que comenzaran las clases.

_**Nii-san despierta oh llegaras…-**_ dijo Wendy entrando en la habitación encontrando se a su hermano ya levantado y con el uniforme puesto_**- … tarde**_

Espera, Espera para el tren, quien se estaba arreglando tan temprano, ¿¡ERA NATSU!? ¿Nuestro Natsu? Algo no andaba bien

_**Oh! Wendy, Buenos días**_- sonrió como solo él sabía hacerlo mientras terminaba de colocarse su bufanda, se dio un vistazo en el espejo y volteo hacia su hermana que lo miraba estupefacta- ¿_**Qué pasa Wendy? **_

Ella se acercó a él, toco su brazo, lo miro a los ojos

_**Te sientes como Natsu**_- dijo

Olio su mano

_**Hueles como Natsu**_- no solto su mano, si no que…

Lo mordió

_**Sabes cómo Natsu-**_ lo miro de arriba abajo- _**¿Cuándo fue la Revolución Francesa?**_

_**¿Francia tuvo revolución?-**_ dijo confundido

Wendy suspiro, era Natsu

_**Wendy ¿estás bien?-**_ le pregunto preocupado su hermano, ella solo lo miro con el ceño fruncido

_**La verdadera pregunto es si tu estas bien-**_ toco su frente_**- No tienes fiebre, ¿comiste algo en mal estado ayer?**_

_**No tengo nada, y apúrate que si no bajamos ya llegaremos tarde**_- salió y cerró la puerta tras de si

Ella solo se quedó mirando la puerta

Su hermano estaba MUY raro

Salió de la habitación y bajo las escaleras, dio vuelta y se dirigió a la cocina donde estaban todos desayunando, y, lo que más miedo le dio, era su hermano

El…

Él estaba…

¡Comiendo como una persona con modales!

Se sentó a su lado y lo miro inquieta, el término de desayunar y lavo sus platos, tomo su mochila y salió no sin antes gritar_: Me adelanto _

Todos se quedaron de piedra

_**Mamá…-**_ dijo Wendy asustada

_**¿S-si cariño?-**_ contesto igual o hasta más asustada que su hija

_**¿Qué le pasa a Natsu?-**_ dijo Igneel mirando a su hija

_**No lo sé, cuando fui a despertarlo…-**_

_**¿Si?-**_ preguntaron sus padres

_**El…**_ - decía Wendy recordando

_**¿El que cariño?-**_ La duda los carcomía por dentro

_**E-el…Natsu… el-**_ decía Wendy tartamudeando

_**¡¿Que paso?!**_ – gritaron desesperados

**¡Ya estaba vestido!-** dijo Wendy asustado

…_**-**_

_**¿Mamá?-**_

…_**-**_

_**¿Papá?-**_

…_**-**_

_**¡Digan algo!-**_ grito haciendo reaccionar a sus padres

_**Nuestro Natsu…temprano… ropa-**_ y se desmayo

_**W-Wendy…-**_ hablo su padre

_**¿Si papá?-**_ lo miro

_**H-Hoy en e-el receso s-sigue a tu h-h-he-hermano, ¿Q-quieres?-**_ decía tartamudeando y muy asustado

_**Si papá pero… ¿para qué?-**_ dijo curiosa

_**T-Tu hazlo, v-vale? Y ya v-vete que se te h-hará tarde- **_

_**Okay, me voy-**_ y partió al colegio

Igneel solo se quedó ahí sentado y miro los platos de su hijo

_**Podría ser que… nuestro mocoso se haya…enamorado?-**_dijo al vacío

* * *

_**Oh si definitivamente, está enamorado señor-**_ contesto la pregunta del peli rojo aunque este no le escuchara, miro divertido el reloj, las siluetas cambiaron y en vez de ser el padre en la cocina era Natsu en el colegio mirando ansioso la puerta e ignorando olímpica mente a un chico semi-desnudo que lo estaba insultando

_**Muy, muy enamorado-**_ sonrió

* * *

Miraba la puerta impaciente, esperando a que aquella rubia llegara

No le importaba nada

Ni los insultos de Gray

Ni los suspiros de las chicas tras de el

Ni las discusiones de Elfman y Ever

Nada, solo quería verla otra vez

La puerta del salón se abrió, y ella entro

Para él fue como si el salón hubiera estado oscuro y con su llegada las luces se hubieran encendido

Ahí estaba ella, siendo acompañada de una pequeña peli azul mientras reían, pero al él no le importaba

Solo podía mirar la hermosa sonrisa de la rubia

_**Flamita-**_ hablo Gray

…_**-**_ lo ignoro

_**Carbón con patas~-**_ canturreo tratando de molestarlo

…_**-**_ parece que no funciono

_**Estufa humana- **_seguía insultándolo

…_**- **_no le hiso caso

_**Maldita seas cerebro de lava- **_se estaba enojando

…_**-**_

_**Con un carajo, ¡Contéstame!-**_ grito

_**Eh? Que pasa Gray-**_ dijo aunque parecía que estaba en la luna ya que no lo miraba y hablaba risueño

_**G-Gray? M-Me llamaste Gray-**_ dijo asustado, nunca lo había llamado así

…_**-**_ volvió a ignorarlo

_**Maldita seas Salamander, ¡Deja de ignorarme!**_ grito ya totalmente cabreado y le golpeó la cabeza

_**Que te pasa Stripper de mierda, porque me golpeas**_- al fin reacciono pero por el golpe no parecía muy feliz

_**No me estabas haciendo caso**_- dijo como si nada

_**¿Y ese es motivo para golpearme?-**_ pregunto enojado

_**Si lo es**_- dijo sonriente, o si se acercaba una pelea

_**Maldita seas Hielito-**_ lo insulto

_**Carbón con patas**_- hiso lo mismo

_**Estrella porno-**_ choco su frente con la de él y comenzaba a empujarlo

_**Estufa andante-**_ no se quedaba atrás y lo empujaba de vuelta

_**Calzoncillos-man-**_

_**Escupe fuego-**_

_**Refriger…- **_no pudo terminar

Sintieron un aura oscura detrás de ellos se pusieron pálidos

_**¿Acaso están peleando?-**_ escucharon una voz de ultratumba y voltearon lenta y robóticamente

_**E-E-E-E-Erza-**_ dijeron los dos muertos de miedo

_**Dije que… si estaban peleando**_- pregunto con una sonrisa sádica y un aura tan maligna que hasta satanás huiría asustado

_**C-C-Como c-crees E-Erza si somos los m-mejores amigos-**_ dijo Gray asustado abrazándose de los hombros de Natsu

_**Aye l-los m-m-mejores- **_dijo totalmente asustado

_**Me alegra escuchas eso-**_ sonrió

Se escucharon algunas pequeñas risas femeninas y los tres voltearon a donde provenían encontrándose con Lucy y Levy

_**Lo siento-**_ dijo la rubia calmando por fin su risa_**- Pero es que eran muy graciosos que no pudimos evitarlo-**_ Levy asintió a favor

_**No hay problema, estos dos siempre pelean**_- un aura son brillos la cubrió- _**La presidenta de la clase debe de evitar ese tipo de situaciones para que los alumnos estén a salvo**_

_**Ja ja Muchas Gracias Erza**_- le sonrieron

_**No hay problema, deberían sentarse ya que el profesor llegara pronto**_- miro a Natsu y Gray- _**Esto va para ustedes dos**_

_**H-Hai-**_ dijeron como militares y en un 2 por 3 ya estaban en sus lugares

El profesor entro y comenzó la clase

* * *

_**Jajaja Natsu, definitivamente es el más flechado-**_ reía mirando el reloj- _**Pero, qué tal si... le ponemos algo de drama a su historia?**_

Sonrió un poco

Ellos tenían un futuro único

* * *

_Ring~_

El timbre sonó y todos salieron rápidamente, Lucy y Levy tenían algunos libros en sus brazos, iban caminando charlando de distintas cosas cunado Levy choco con algo o más bien alguien haciendo que tirara sus libros, no vio quien era pero pudo ver un poco de metal. Se agacho y junto a Lucy recogía los libros cuando unas terceras manos la ayudaron, mira hacia arriba y vio a Erza ayudándole, terminaron de recoger los libros y las tres fueron a almorzar. Cuando llegaron a la cafetera Erza saludo con la mano a una peliblanca que estaba en la fila para comprar, ella le devolvió el saludo.

_**Chicas voy a comprar algo, siéntense en la mesa de allá**_- dijo señalando la mesa del fondo en donde estaban Natsu (peleando con Gray), Gray (peleando con Natsu), Juvia (mirando a Gray), Evergreen (discutiendo con el hombre), Elfman (discutiendo con Ever), Lissana (Tratando de separarlo), Jellal (Ignorando a TODOS). Se sentaron al lado de Jellal y saludaron a todos, de inmediato se llevaron bien. Natsu dejo de pelear con Gray y empezó a hablar con Lucy, empezó un poco nervioso pero después tomaron confianza

Lo que no sabían era que Wendy los estaba espiando, estaba tan concentrada que no noto cuando un peli rosa se le acerco

_**Wend…!-**_ le tapó la boca y miro de nuevo a la mesa donde estaba su hermano, suspiro aliviado al ver que no la escucho

_**¿Qué pasa Chellia?-**_ dijo mirando la chica

_**Mn mnmn mmnmnm mmn-**_ dijo ella aun con la mano de Wendy en su boca_**- Mmn mn nmn mmm**_

_**¿Qué dices?-**_ Chellia quito la mono de su boca y miro a Wendy con el ceño fruncido, la peli azul rio nerviosa

_**Primera: tu mano no me dejaba hablar, Segunda: Romeo te estaba buscando y Tercera: ¿Qué haces en la zona de preparatoria**_?- dijo Chellia mirando curiosa la mesa donde estaba comiendo el hermano de Wendy

_**Veras… tú ya sabes como es mi hermano, ¿no?-**_ le dijo Wendy

_**Claro, una bestia, despreocupado, holgazán, ¿Qué pasa con eso**_?- dijo curiosa

_**Pues… hoy en la mañana… el…el**_- A pesar de haber contado la historia todavía no podía asimilarla totalmente

_**¿Qué?, ¿qué paso?-**_ preguntaba dejando salir a la adolescente chismosa que tenía dentro

_**Cuando lo desperté, ya estaba vestido- **_dijo Wendy temblando un poco

_**Bueno tal vez no podía dormir y se levantó temprano-**_ trato tranquilizar a su amiga

_**Se miró al espejo-**_ dijo Wendy seria

_**Eso no es normal-**_ se preocupó un poco

_**Y cuando baje a desayunar… estaba comiendo como una persona con modales**_- miro directamente los ojos de Chellia

_**¿M-M-Mo-Modales?-**_ pregunto asustada

_**Modales-**_ afirmo

Chellia se asustó todavía más y de quien sabe dónde saco unos pergaminos con inscripciones raras y tomo una rama de un árbol cercano

_**Wendy perdón por ser yo la que te diga esto pero… a tu hermano se le metió el diablo, hay que hacerle un exorcismo, ¡Pero YA!-**_ empezó a caminar hacia la mesa pero Wendy la detuvo

_**Sé que esta raro y eso, Mamá incluso se desmayó al verlo pero Papá me dijo que lo siguiera en el descanso y eso estoy haciendo, ¿Quieres acompañarme?-**_ pregunto mirándola con ojos suplicantes

_**Claro, tu hermano esta raro, que clase de amiga seria si no te acompañara en un momento como este- **_

_**Gracias Chellia**_- le sonrió cariñosamente y esta le devolvió la sonrisa, ambas miraba la mesa y notaron al Dragneel mayor hablando con la rubia, el que hablara con una chica no fue lo que les sorprendió sino el hecho de que estaba un poco sonrojado

_**C-C-Chellia, v-ves lo m-mismo que yo-**_ tartamudeo Wendy

_**S-Si es t-tu hermano s-s-son-sonrojado, Si- **_dijo igual que Wendy

_**Tomare una foto-**_ saco su celular y aumento un poco el Zoom para ver mejor al peli rosa y tomo la foto, guardo el celular en la bolsita de su saco

_**Wendy, si no conociera a tu hermano diría… diría que está enamorado-**_ decía Chelia un aura rosa y con corazones alrededor de ella

_**¿Natsu enamorado? Imposible, él es más asexual que… más asexual que… no hay nada más asexual que el-**_ declaro convencida, su hermano jamás se enamoraría

_**Lo sé, lo sé pero debes admitir que… hacen linda pareja-**_ Dijo Chellia con picardía

Wendy miro otra vez a su hermano y a su compañera rubia riendo

_**Bueno, ella se ve que es buena persona, no me molestaría tenerla de cuñada- **_dijo mirándolos sonriéndose y ella sonrió con ellos

* * *

_**Qué bueno que te agrade pequeña, que tú eres una parte fundamental de su historia-**_ sonrió

***Buaa* *Buaa* *Buaa***

_**Es hora de trabajar, los veré luego tortolitos**_- dejo el reloj y partió de nuevo a la tierra, a Italia para ser mas presisos

**Continuara…**

* * *

**¿Meresco Review?**

***w*******

**^/^**

**Gracias a todos por comentar**

**PD: Toda vía pueden votar por el rival de Natsu, faltas capitulos así que VOTEN ;3**


End file.
